Simples pedido
by Bab's90
Summary: Era véspera de Natal, e um simples pedido de seu irmão a faz ser feliz novamente.


**N/A: Fanfiction revisada. (:**

* * *

Londres 23 de Dezembro de 2006.  
Seu olhar estava fixo numa pequena árvore de metal enfeitada com pequenos brilhantes coloridos. Era quase véspera de Natal e lá estava ela no pequeno escritório no centro de Londres. O clima natalino havia enchido o espaço de trabalho com guirlandas, bolas de cristal coloridas, anjinhos, Papai Noel e entre outros enfeites.  
Trabalhava num escritório de advocacia, mais exatamente no quarto andar, era uma sala grande onde sua mesa dividia espaço com a mesa de Luna e ainda havia a sala do diretor, e do vice - diretor daquele setor, também havia uma sala fechada onde podiam tomar café, chá e almoçar. Ao lado um corredor que dava para o elevador.  
Adorava seu trabalho como advogada, resolvendo casos, defendendo a justiça na qual acreditava. Mas já faz mais ou menos três meses que sua atenção do trabalho havia sido tirada. Suspirou cansada, lá estava ele se preparando para ir embora, com certeza ele iria aparecer na festa de Natal que a empresa iria dar.  
Abaixou o olhar fingindo ler um caso.

- Pensando no que preparar para o Natal senhorita Weasley? –a voz grossa dele entrou em seus ouvidos a fazendo ficar vermelha.

Ele sempre a chamava de senhorita, pelo menos era educado. Ele sorria amigável mostrando os dentes brancos enfileirados. Gina meneou a cabeça sem entender.

- Bom... Você estava lendo essa receita do Profeta Diário, não estava? –ele perguntou indicando o jornal na qual a ruiva estava olhando anteriormente.

Gina teve vontade de se jogar daquela janela que parecia muito agradável naquele momento. Nem fingir que estava lendo ela conseguia, estava completamente perdida.

- Ah sim... É uma receita muito boa. –ela disse olhando para o jornal e sorrindo torto. –Er... Rocambole de framboesa. –ela leu erguendo a sobrancelha. Todos sabiam que ela odiava framboesa. –Deve ser uma delícia... Para quem gosta claro. –disse sorrindo amarelo olhando para janela se certificando de que ela ainda estava aberta.

- Oh sim. Deve ser mesmo. Você irá ao baile? –ele perguntou.

- Sim... Já estou terminando de ler a receita e sairei. –ela disse segurando o jornal com as duas mãos e balançando o pé por debaixo da mesa.

- Nos vemos lá. –ele disse sorrindo e saiu.

- Nos vemos lá. –ela repetiu baixinho o vendo entrar no elevador. –Humpf... Ginevra você deveria fazer um bem pra humanidade e se matar. Convenhamos... Que coisa mais idiota. Rocambole... Quem come rocambole no Natal? Jornal inútil.

Se levantou fechou a janela antes olhando para baixo vendo Draco atravessar a rua na direção de sua Mercedes preta. Suspirou voltando para dentro e fechando o trinco. Apagou as luzes e pegou o casaco marrom, o colocou junto das luvas cor cereja e a boina da mesma cor.

Caminhou alguns quarteirões até o prédio em que morava, não era muito grande, mas era o suficiente para ela. Dois quartos, um banheiro, uma cozinha e uma sala. Além de ter uma varanda voltada para o grande centro urbano de Londres.

Abriu a porta e olhou para a sala logo viu o telefone preto com a luz vermelha piscando.

- Rony... –Sussurrou cansada.

Rony era seu irmão mais velho, apenas um ano. Ele estava internado num hospital para pessoas com problemas, ou seqüelas de acidentes na qual os parentes não podiam cuidar diariamente. Desde que ela tinha 18 anos ele estava assim, tudo por causa de um acidente que sofrera.

Eles estavam viajando de volta para Londres quando numa curva, um caminhão bateu de frente com eles. Seus pais morreram na hora, Rony ficou durante um mês em coma, Gina foi a única que saiu com menos lesões, apenas um braço quebrado.

Ela foi morar com os tios durante o tempo de internação do irmão, mas logo se mudou para um apartamento e começou a trabalhar. Rony saiu do coma com seqüelas e, principalmente, com um grande trauma. Todos falaram para Gina que o melhor era internar, apesar dela ser contra, teve que aceitar já que não poderia cuidar do irmão e largar o trabalho.

Diversas vezes ao dia Rony lhe ligava de lá dizendo que teve algum pesadelo e acordava chorando. Ou algo do tipo. Como sempre durante 10 anos passava as datas comemorativas com ele no hospital.

Apertou o botão da secretária eletrônica e ouvia as mensagens de Rony, Luna, entre outros. Resolveu ir tomar banho para não se atrasar para a festa.

Colocou um vestido vinho que ia até seu joelho, um decote em V, alças mais largas e a saia um pouco rodada, e a parte de cima justa. Deixou o cabelo liso solto, fez uma maquiagem leve, colocou uma sandália prata de salto, umas jóias que tinha na cor prata e se olhou no espelho. Estava muito bonita, sorriu para seu reflexo e saiu do ver que havia uma mensagem nova na secretária eletrônica, saiu de casa colocando o sobretudo que ia até seu joelho na cor preta e sua bolsa.

A festa era num salão muito bonito que havia todo decorado com objetos natalinos, conversava animada com Luna quando o estava mais bonito que o de costume. Draco Malfoy... Quando havia notado aqueles olhos azuis acinzentados sentiu seu coração parar de bater e voltar com toda força. O cabelo loiro platinado um pouco comprido jogado para trás deixando um ar um pouco mais desleixado.

A face bem feita, o nariz empinado, pele alva, lábios finos que escondiam um sorriso branco encantador. Ele sempre tinha uma pose elegante, rígida, não era a toa que era o vice-presidente mais novo da empresa. Tinha um ar intelectual, apesar de mostrar certo humor sarcástico e irônico, mas ela amava isso olhava tanto que Luna lhe deu um cutucão.

- Gina assim você seca o rapaz. –a loira disse com escárnio fazendo a ruiva mostrar a língua.

- O que é bonito é para se olhar.

- Sorte dele que olhar não arranca pedaço. –Luna retrucou sendo olhada de lado pela amiga. –Gina por que você não vai lá falar com ele?

- Eu? Você ta louca? Ele pode ter todas as mulheres que quiser aos seus pés, por que justo eu tenho que ir lá? Por um acaso você gosta de ver minha desgraça?

- Gina você já percebeu que você mesma se põem pra baixo? Assim como as outras mulheres você pode ter chances com ele. –Luna falou olhando para a amiga que tinha os olhos achocolatados sobre a taça com champanhe.

- Luna...

- Gina.

A ruiva bufou e tomou um gole do champanhe, então sentiu algo frio tocar seu braço se virou encontrando aqueles olhos que a deixavam derretida.

- Olá senhorita Weasley. –ele disse sorrindo simpático.

- Olá senhor Malfoy.

- Pra quê tanta formalidade? –Luna resmungou fingindo uma tosse.

- Lovegood está certa... Me chame de Draco. –ele disse.

- Hum... Ginevra, mas eu prefiro Gina. –ela disse fazendo uma careta.

- Claro Gina. - ele disse sorrindo gentil.

Uma música calma e gostosa enchia o recinto, Gina encarava o outro lado do salão achando a janela muito interessante.

"Você tem um certo problemas com janelas..." Gina pensou quando ouviu a voz de Draco.

- Quer dançar? –ele perguntou lhe estendendo a mão.

Gina olhou um pouco receosa, mas Luna se intrometeu.

- Claro né, Gina. –ela falou tirando o copo das mãos da ruiva que assentiu sorrindo.

Ele a embalava no ritmo lento da música, sentia-se flutuar. Ele tinha um toque, gesto, olhar e sorriso carinhoso.

- Está nevando. –Sussurrou se afastando e indo até a janela mais próxima, Draco a seguiu a segurando pela mão.

Pequenos flocos brancos caiam no chão londrino, a ruiva sorriu inconscientemente sendo imitada pelo loiro.

- Eu adoro a neve. –ele disse.

- Sério?

- Sim... –ele respondeu vagamente, deveria estar pensando em alguma coisa. –As melhores coisas da minha vida aconteceram quando estava nevando.

- Como o que?  
- Recebi minha promoção num dia de neve... Meu primeiro beijo foi num dia desses... Quando eu soube que minha mãe estava curada do câncer... –ele disse olhando pela janela.

- Nossa... Você realmente tem razões para gostar da neve...

- E você?

- Eu? Gosto apenas dos poucos momentos felizes que existem quando se está no meio dela. As brincadeiras, os risos, tudo. –ela disse relembrando os momentos com a família. –Mas agora são apenas lembranças.

- Como? –ele perguntou não ouvindo a última parte. A ruiva balançou a cabeça hipnotizando Draco por alguns segundos.

- São apenas lembranças minhas com a minha família...

- Ah... Luna me contou outro dia sobre o acidente e sobre seu irmão. –ele disse em tom de pesar.

- Está tudo bem. –ela sussurrou, mas ele sentiu que não era verdade.

Ele se aproximou acariciando a face branca com algumas pintinhas que davam um toque gracioso nela. Ele sorriu a olhando, Gina abaixou o olhar ele ergueu seu rosto sentiu os lábios dele sobre os seus, sentiu como se milhares de pessoas estivessem andando em sua barriga, ou centenas de borboletas voando. Ele a segurou pela cintura os aproximando mais, Gina acariciava sua nuca bagunçando o cabelo loiro dele. Entreabriu os lábios dando passagem para ele, só podia dizer que aquela era e melhor sensação que já teve em sua vida. Beijar a quem se gosta.

Então sentiu o celular na sua bolsa vibrando, interrompeu o beijo ouvindo um pequeno resmungo dele. Sorriu e atendeu ao celular, seu olhar antes alegre ficou cabisbaixo, era Rony.

- Sim, Rony, querido? –ela disse se afastando um pouco. –Claro pode falar. –e se virou de costas para o loiro que tinha uma expressão magoada no rosto.

Passado alguns minutos, quase uma hora, Gina se virou e viu que Draco não estava mais ali. Foi até Luna, a loira mordeu o lábio num olhar incerto.

- Ele teve que ir... Mas mandou lhe dizer boa noite... –ela disse.

Gina sentiu uma tristeza lhe invadir, era sempre assim. Bastava Rony lhe ligar que os homens saiam, e com ele foi a mesma coisa.

- Fui burra ao pensar que seria diferente. –sussurrou antes de dar as costas para a amiga e sair carregando seu casaco e bolsa.

Se jogou na cama segurando as lágrimas de decepção, não podia culpar Draco, ele tinha a vida dele e ela a dela. Aliás, foi apenas um beijo e não uma promessa de que iriam viver juntos para sempre. Adormeceu com os olhos molhados e um triste sorriso na face.

Ouviu a campainha e resmungou se levantando, pegou um robe e se arrastou até a porta. Abriu vendo em primeiro um enorme ramalhete de rosas e o porteiro atrás.

- Entrega para a senhorita. –falou o porteiro e entregou as flores.

- Obrigada. –disse fechando as portas.

Olhava maravilhada para as rosas vermelhas, viu um pequeno cartão, o pegou antes de depositar as flores na bancada da cozinha.O abriu e viu uma letra elegante que cobria o pequeno cartão.

_"Gina  
Me encontre esta noite às nove horas no restaurante Olympe.  
Estarei te esperando.  
Com amor.  
Draco."_

- Mas hoje é noite de Natal... –Gina sussurrou. Imediatamente ligou para Luna que a xingou por ter lhe acordado às dez da manhã de sábado.

- Gina, sinceramente, você deve ir... –Luna falou.

- Mas...

- O Rony. –ela completou. –Gina você tem que viver também! Poxa! Quantas vezes já não te vi desmarcar encontros por que seu irmão ligou? Tudo bem que ele está numa situação difícil, mas e a sua vida? Vai deixar ela passar e cuidar apenas dele?

Gina ficou quieta ouvindo o que a amiga falava.

- Ele não vai ficar sozinho, passe lá lhe dê feliz natal e um presente e vá se encontrar com Draco. Aliás, lá no hospital sempre tem uma festa para os internados...

- Luna só resta eu e Rony. Meus tios e outros parentes vivem fora da Inglaterra. Simplesmente não posso deixar ele na noite de Natal. –Gina falou.

- Gina eu já dei minha opinião... –Luna falou num suspiro. –Lembre-se... Rony vai estar sempre ali, mas e o Draco?

- Se ele realmente gostar de mim, vai me esperar...

- Mas até quando? As pessoas se cansam amiga. –Luna disse. –Tenho que ir... Pense bem. Tchau.

Gina ouviu o som do telefone sendo desligado e colocou o próprio no gancho. Sentia o coração dividido, mas a razão lhe falava para ir junto de rony, não podia abandonar sua famí o cartão na bolsa e foi tomar um banho. Passou a tarde se torturando com escolha, estava certo né? Se ele realmente gostasse dela esperaria por ela.

"Mas até quando?" A voz de Luna ecoou em sua mente.

- Ain... Droga de vida... Seria tão mais fácil se vocês estivessem aqui. –falou olhando para a foto dos pais. Uma lágrima fina escapou de seus olhos, era a foto do último Natal que passaram juntos. Como sempre uma pose dos quatro em meio à neve, todos sorrindo felizes.

-#-

- Gina está triste. –falou seu irmão acariciando seu rosto.

Já eram oito e trinta alguns outros internos estavam ali na sala junto das famílias.

- Não... Gina não está. –ela disse sorrindo fracamente e segurando a mão do irmão.

Rony fez um negativo com a cabeça.

- Tá sim... Foi culpa do Rony né? –ele disse dando um soco em seu próprio peito.

- Não. Não. Rony não tem culpa alguma. –ela disse segurando as mãos do irmão.

- Então por que Gina tá assim? –ele perguntou a olhando.

- Gina só tá cansada. –ela disse o abraçando.

Sentia falta de um abraço na qual recebesse carinho, e não ela apenas passasse o carinho. Sentia falta de um afago, de um sorriso, de um beijo com afeto. E aquilo só fazia ela se lembrar mais de Draco.

Sorriu chorando e abraçando mais o irmão, Rony sentiu as lágrimas da irmã molhando sua roupa e a abraçou.

- Gina... –ele a chamou e ela se separou dele o olhando. –Posso te pedir uma coisa?

- Claro Rony...

- Seja feliz... –foi tudo o que ele disse.

Gina o olhou sem entender, mas encontrou um olhar terno naqueles olhos azuis. Sorriu o abraçando.

- Eu sou feliz Rony...

- Não... Gina não é feliz... –ele disse balançando a cabeça.

- Não? –ela perguntou arqueando a sobrancelha e sorrindo com escárnio.

- Não. Gina seria feliz se tivesse o homem que ama. –ele disse por fim. Gina arregalou os olhos. –Eu sei muito bem o que se passa na cabeça ruiva da Gina... Mesmo que ela não fale.

Gina mordeu os lábios segurando um sorriso e abraçou o novamente.

- É isso mesmo o que você quer? Mas você vai ficar sozinho aqui...

- Eu nunca estarei sozinho Gina... Tenho a mamãe e o papai. E os outros. –ele disse apontando para as pessoas na sala.  
Gina sorriu e beijou a testa do irmão o olhou com ternura.

- Te amo muito Rony. –sussurrou e olhou para o relógio. –Nove e dez? Estou atrasada. –falou saindo antes dando um sorriso ao irmão que retribuiu.

Saiu correndo pelo hospital até chegar a rua de Londres, estava deserta.

- Claro, ruiva besta. É véspera de Natal se você não sabe. –falou para si mesma.

Se olhou estava com um vestido verde escuro tomara que caia justo até a cintura e depois rodado, o cabelo ruivo com alguns cachos, e uma maquiagem leve que já se desfazia. Praguejou todos os santos que conhecia por não existir maquiagem permanente, um táxi ali, e um guarda chuva já que começava a nevar e iria se molhar toda.

Então viu um feixe de luz ao longe, começou a mexer a mão descontroladamente, o ponto de luz se transformou num veículo preto com a palavra táxi em cima.

- Restaurante Olympe, por favor. –falou entrando no carro.

O motorista era mais lento que uma lesma fazendo Gina se irritar.

- O senhor poderia ir mais rápido? –falou o cutucando.

- Esses jovens de hoje em dia, todos com pressa... –resmungou um velho que dirigia.

- Por Papai Noel... Eu não mereço isso... –disse entre os dentes balançando a cabeça. –Por favor, mais rápido. –disse. –Eu pago o dobro do que der. –ela disse por fim.

Nesse instante o velho pisou no pedal do acelerador correndo pelas ruas.

- Mercenário... –resmungou cruzando os braços.

Saiu do táxi jogando o dinheiro nas fuças do velho, já eram nove e meia. O restaurante estava todo apagado.

- Não... Não... –falava se aproximando. –Não é possível... Foram apenas trinta minutos... Draco esteja aí, por favor.

Entrou em passos lentos vendo que a porta estava aberta, estava realmente tudo escuro, nenhuma vela ou lâmpada acessa, nenhum sinal de as lágrimas vindo e fechou os olhos batendo os pés.

- Droga. –murmurou. –Grande Natal o meu...

- Falando sozinha pequena? –disse uma voz conhecida, as luzes se acenderam revelando um Draco com um sorriso divertido no rosto com as mãos no bolso.

- Draco... –sussurrou sem acreditar. Olhou para o restaurante vendo que ele estava realmente vazio. –Como...?

- Digamos que... A noite é nossa. –ele disse a puxando para um beijo.

Gina sorriu entre os lábios e aprofundou o beijo.

-#-

Se remexeu na cama sentindo algo por baixo de si. Abriu os olhos se acostumando com a luz que invadia o um quarto decorado com tons escuros de muito bom gosto, na opinião dela. Ficou apoiada no cotovelo e sorriu vendo a linda visão que tinha.

O loiro dormia com o cabelo um pouco na face, os lábios um pouco entreabertos, a lençol cobria apenas até a cintura deixando de fora um corpo bem definido. Ajeitou o cabelo dele atrás da orelha e o viu se virar de lado abrindo os olhos.

Ele a olhou e sorriu e puxando pela cintura e lhe beijando.

- Feliz Natal. –ele sussurrou com a voz rouca.

- Feliz Natal. –ela também disse o beijando novamente.

- Vamos levantar temos um longo dia.

- Longo dia? –ela perguntou sem entender.

- Claro. Temos que preparar a ceia de Natal, visitar teu irmão, e outras coisas mais. –ele disse piscando maroto.

Gina balançou a cabeça sorrindo, foi até a varanda e seus olhos se arregalaram, tinha um quintal enorme ali, todo coberto de neve, olhou para baixo vendo que era uma casa de dois andares por sinal bem grande.

-Vamos ruiva. –ele disse a puxando pela cintura até o banheiro com um olhar malicioso.

Ela estava bela como sempre, usava um vestido vermelho justo nos busto e a saia longa solta, um decote em V na frente e reto atrás, o cabelo preso num coque elegante com algumas mechas soltas. Uma maquiagem leve.

Ele usava um terno completo com uma camisa preta, o cabelo loiro sem gel caindo charmosamente um pouco na frente dos olhos, um sorriso no canto dos lábios.

Ela olhava ao seu redor, seus amigos, seu irmão, e especialmente ele estava ali. Sorriu para ele e foi até a varanda da sala.

Era dia 25 de Dezembro, talvez aquele tenha sido seu melhor Natal, olhou para sala e na mesa de centro jazia um novo porta retrato com uma foto tirada naquele mesmo dia.

Ela e Draco abraçados sentados no meio da neve. Ele havia trazido coisas boas para sua vida novamente, olhou para a camada de neve que se formava com a nova queda.

- Ficará resfriada ruiva. –ele disse se aproximando depositando seu terno nos ombros desnudos dela.

- Não ficarei mais. –ela sorriu o beijando, se separou o olhando nos olhos. –Obrigada.

- Por?

- Me fazer feliz novamente. –ela disse sorrindo.

- Agradeça a um certo pedido de Natal. –ele disse meneando a cabeça e olhando para o salão onde Rony estava sentado abrindo um presente e rindo junto dos outros.

Gina sorriu e olhou o irmão, realmente devia muito a ele. Se voltou para Draco.

- Ele te falou o pedido?

- Falou... E disse que está muito feliz que eu tenha realizado ele para você...

- Seu ego deve estar estourando. –ela resmungou.

- Sinceramente... Sim... Mas você pode dar um jeito? –ele disse a abraçando pela cintura.

- Posso é? –ela disse sorrindo.

- Claro... Sabe seu irmão me deu uma idéia ótima...

- Que idéia? –ela perguntou arqueando a sobrancelha.

- Você... –ele disse dando um beijo na bochecha esquerda dela.

- Eu...

- Se tornar... –ele disse agora beijando a outra.

- Me tornar. –ela falou deixando escapar um riso.

- Rindo de mim? –ele disse arqueando a sobrancelha.

- Não... Para você, mas continue. –ela disse acariciando a face dele.

- A futura... Senhora Malfoy. –ele disse por fim tirando uma caixinha que carregava um anel de ouro branco com uma esmeralda.

- Hum... Realmente é uma grande idéia. –ela disse o beijando, com os olhos brilhando em emoção.. - Eu te amo... –ela sussurrou.

-Eu também. –ele disse antes de voltar a beijar aqueles lábios da pessoa que tanto amava desde o primeiro instante em que olhou para aqueles olhos achocolatados.

Os flocos de neve caiam sobre eles, mas não ligava, a neve era uma das maiores cúmplices de seu amor. E bastou um singelo pedido, para mostrar o simples amor.

* * *

**N/A:** Olá! Essa foi a primeira fanfiction que postei no FF e tenho grande orgulho dela. Como foi uma das primeiras fanfics que escrevi resolvi dar uma revisada, pois meu português nunca foi e ainda não é, perfeito. Eu espero corrigir isso já que pretendo cursar Letras futuramente. Espero que gostem e sejam bonzinhos deixando uma review. (:

Ainda preciso dizer que essa fanfic foi inspirada no filme Simplesmente Amor, este tem um grande e prestigiado elenco, contando com Alan Rickman (eterno Professor Snape), Colin Firth, Hugh Grant, Keira Knightley, Emma Thompson (professora Trelaweny), Laura Linney e o brasileiro Rodrigo Santoro, aliás os dois últimos são a inspiração verdadeira para a história. Então pra quem nunca viu o filme fica a dica. ;D

É isso, obrigada por lerem.

Beijos, Bab's 


End file.
